Desperately
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LMHP Sequel to IMBL. Blaise and Draco are getting married, and as Lucius’ musician boyfriend, Harry Potter is expected to sing them a song. But Draco has to write it. It’s been a year and Lucius feels it’s time to propose – during his son’s wedding. AU


This is the sequel to It Must Be Love, but you don't necessarily need to read that one beforehand

This is the sequel to **It Must Be Love**, but you don't necessarily need to read that one beforehand. It might help though.

And I know I said I wasn't going to be updating until my exams were done, but this idea was practically stalking me… Sorry!

There will be some Draco/Blaise, but it's mostly Lucius/Harry, I hope.

"**Desperately**"

**Disclaimer:** It is all property of JK Rowling and her publishers, blah, blah. I don't own any of them, although I really wish it did! I'd even settle for sock-puppets with Draco and Lucius' faces! Song by Don Williams; "Desperately". (See how I used the same singer?) The other lyrics, earlier in the chapter, belong to The Blizzards; "Fantasy".

**Summery:** LMHP Sequel to **IMBL**. Blaise and Draco are getting married, and as Lucius' musician boyfriend, Harry Potter is expected to sing them a song. But Draco has to write it. It's been a year and Lucius feels it's time to propose – during his son's wedding. Classy. AU.

**Rating:** T!! (Bout a 12 or 15) Slash; just kissing really.

**A/N:** Not really a song fic, but Harry does sing a song later in the chapter.

_XXX_

"_**In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes. For they and thee a thousand errors note. But 'tis my heart loves what they despise, who in despite of view is pleas'd to dote**_._" _ – Shakespeare.

**Words:**4,310

**Desperately**

It had been one year. Exactly one year since Harry owled Lucius the song that changed his life for the better. Lucius, of course, enjoyed the love song, and after figuring out the true sender of the owl immediately left Malfoy Manor in the hopes of finding Shade Lyon, also known as Harry Potter. It had been one year since their first kiss, and the first time they spent the night together. Despite Lucius being 26-years-older than the 24-year-old man, he was able to keep pace with Harry exceedingly well. His younger lover had nothing to complain about.

One whole year had passed and Lucius still woke up every morning fearing that it was all a dream. Their anniversary was today, but they weren't able to celebrate it. Lucius frowned, swirling his coffee around in his mug, and sighed. He missed Harry a lot. Whenever Shade had to go on tour or do a concert or public Muggle appearance, Lucius was always left at home. And if Shade ever went out among Wizards then Lucius kept his distance as well. Lucius was known as the lover of Harry Potter, and Harry wanted nothing more than to be anonymous as Shade.

But on their anniversary, of all days, why did Mr. Davidson, Shade's manager, decide it would be a brilliant time to arrange a sell-out tour? And in Tokyo of all places? It was so far away from Wiltshire, and Lucius did miss Harry terribly.

"Honestly, Lucius," Severus drawled, taking a sip of his coffee. "That is certainly enough moping about from you. Come, help write out the invitations." Severus pushed a short pile of folded sheets of parchment towards his friend. "It's your son's wedding after all."

Lucius made a noncommittal sound, but he reached out for the pile nonetheless. Severus' lover, Remus Lupin, bit back a chuckle and handed Lucius a quill. With a sigh, Lucius began to write out the invitations, reading off of a larger piece of parchment in front of him the names of all those expected to attend.

He was half way through when a chocking noise from Severus made him look up. With a frown, he put down his quill and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harry is invited." Lucius said coolly, obviously jumping to the conclusion that Severus couldn't believe Lucius' lover's name was on the list. They had had this argument numerous times over the last few weeks.

Ever since Lucius had mentioned proposing to Harry five months into their relationship, Severus had made a big deal of every little thing that insinuated that Harry was a part of their family. A house elf once addressed Harry as 'Master' instead of 'guest', as they had done for months before Harry moved in, and Severus nearly fainted. Harry got his own room, regardless of the fact that he slept in Lucius' bed, and Severus nearly had kittens at the idea of letting Harry have the Malfoy vault key so he could decorate the room as he saw fit. And now, Lucius sighed, Severus was obviously having fits that Harry was invited to his almost-step-son's wedding.

He rubbed his temple, "of course Harry is invited Severus."

"No he isn't." Severus said through gritted teeth. Lucius wasn't sure if he was angry, or if he was trying not to laugh.

"Look, Severus, we have had this conversation. I love Harry and he is a part of this family, so whatever problems you have with Harry need to be resolved, is that under-" Lucius was suddenly cut off by Remus, whose eyes had gone wide.

Remus was making a small 'hem, hem' sound, trying to catch Lucius' attention discreetly. "Actually, Harry isn't invited Lucius. Neither Blaise nor Draco wrote his name down."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Give me that list." Lucius scanned over the list. It was split into sections: there was a quarter of the sheet devoted to Draco's friends and acquaintances, a quarter for Blaise's. Then there was a quarter reserved solely for family, while the rest of the space was for political guests, such as the Minister for Magic or work mates from the Ministry. Harry's name was not under the 'family' section, nor under 'Draco's friends' or 'Blaise's friends'. Lucius actually growled in anger.

With a click of his fingers, he summoned a house elf. "Fetch Blaise, now." Draco was in Diagon Alley, searching for the perfect wedding robes. He had looked through the French shopping district, and found an outfit for Blaise, but nothing there suited his own completion. There was only three months left, and Draco was cutting everything fine.

"Lucius?" Blaise asked softly as he entered the room. As always for this time of the day, he carried a Wizarding Wireless radio with him. At midday, every day, there was an hour of nothing but Shade Lyon's music. Blaise was, after Lucius, probably Harry's biggest fan. That had not changed after Blaise found out who Shade really was, in fact, it was likely that Blaise liked Harry even more, because he was a family friend. He was still waiting for Draco to write him that song. It had been a year since he had come out and demanded one from his fiancé. "What's up? I was listening to the radio."

The volume was turned down, but Lucius could just about make out the sound of Harry's delicious voice drawling out some of his lyrics. It made him shiver in pleasure just thinking of the different pitches Harry could make his voice reach, especially in the throws of passion.

"_You are my fantasy. You make me really tingly and I wanna be, wanna be, let me be your fantasy. You know I can be sexy when I wanna be, wanna be._"

The words were easy to make out when Blaise turned the volume up slightly. "I love this song. It's his newest. I really love it." He was humming along, bobbing his head slightly.

"Blaise!" Lucius almost shouted. He was close to losing his temper, but of course Malfoy's don't lose their tempers. "Why isn't Harry on the guest list?" Blaise frowned.

He moved towards the table, and took the parchment from Lucius. "Yes he is, there, see?" He pointed to a name and Lucius frowned. Under the 'political guests' section was the name Shade Lyon. Which meant, of course, that at his son's own wedding, Lucius wouldn't be able to spend time with his lover.

His hand clenched around the handle of his coffee mug. With a small growl, he let go of the cup, after the handle snapped off though.

"Uh? Are you ok Lucius?" Blaise enquired softly. He knew Lucius would be a little annoyed, but there was a reason Shade was invited. In fact, it was two months earlier that Blaise had asked about it.

Harry had been sitting in his room, the one that was his and his alone despite the fact that he hardly used it. But when he did use it, it was because Harry was busy song writing. Blaise knocked on the door softly, he wasn't sure about this, but he still wanted to ask. If it were a stupid idea, Harry would surely tell him straight up.

"Come in." Harry called, he practically sang the words, rather than spoke them, and Blaise smirked. When Harry got into his Shade persona it was hard to get him out of it. "Hey Blaise, come in and shut the door, please?"

Blaise smirked as the door locked behind him; Harry had his wand put away before Blaise even noticed it had been taken out.

"Have a look at this. What do you think? It's called 'Fantasy'." He handed over a Muggle notebook. The lines on that page were filled with Harry's trademark scrawl. Blaise easily made out the writing, he – as well as Jeffery, Harry's ex and Muggle best friend – were Harry's primary audience. Harry showed them his song ideas, and preliminary lyrics and music notes before he recorded a demo and sent it to his manager. Blaise had grown used to Harry's bad handwriting.

"It's great. Honestly, I think it'll do brilliantly. Not as good as 'It Must Be Love' though, I'm afraid." Blaise grinned as Harry laughed. It had become something of a joke to tease Harry about the song he wrote exclusively for Lucius, and owled anonymously. That song was actually the reason Blaise was about to have this conversation. "I need to ask you something," he said, handing back the notebook.

"Sure what's up?" Harry folded his legs under himself, allowing space for Blaise to sit beside him.

"You know when you sent Lucius his song? Well, I sort of told Draco that I wanted him to write me a song, and I know he won't. Not that I mean he wouldn't want to, but I mean, he honestly wouldn't be able to. I wrote him a poem once, and the best Draco could do in return was 'Roses Are Red'." Blaise swallowed heavily. "I'd act surprised I swear. Could you, maybe, suggest to Draco that you help him write me a song? I don't mind if you do help, but please see if you can get Draco to try? I love him, I really do, and I'm so happy we're getting married, but he's not very romantic. Please? I understand if you think it's a stupid idea."

"I think it's very sweet." Harry admitted quietly. "It would be better hearing this straight from Draco, but sometimes there's no helping some things. You can take the man out of the 'hetero' out of the man, but you can take the man out of a 'homo', hm?" Blaise laughed. Even though he was gay, Draco was really an atypical unromantic male. "I'll see what I can do."

No more had been said about it, and Blaise was beginning to think that Harry had either forgotten or not succeeded. But seeing Shade's name on the wedding guest list cause his heart to flutter. Draco had helped write him a song, he just knew it. And he was going to hear it during his wedding. How romantic, he thought to himself, wondering if it was Harry's idea, or Draco's?

_XXX_

Draco wasn't really in Diagon Alley, and Harry wasn't really on tour in Tokyo. In fact, both of them had lied to their other halves and had gotten Remus Lupin to go along with it. Draco had gotten his wedding robes in France along with Blaise's and was hiding them in Shade's recording studio. As far as Mr. Davidson knew, Harry was taking some personal time but if anyone was to ask, Shade was in 'Tokyo'. Mr. Davidson had agreed without question, hugged the boy and wished him plenty more number 1's.

"So, what about this?" Draco asked, before clearing his throat. He read off of the lined piece of paper in front of him. "It is not safe I know, to be lost in you so I know I'm constantly thinking about you?" Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to laugh, because Draco was trying so hard, but he really was bad at this.

Number balled up pieces of paper surrounded them, and Harry sighed. He leant back, stretching his arms over his head. The music was written out already, and they only needed words to fit it. Harry began to hum, and after a wave of his hand he signalled Draco to sing his lyrics. They didn't fit. Humming again, and watching as Draco rolled up that piece of paper and threw it away, Harry closed his eyes and allowed the music to take over. He pulled the keyboard across the floor until it was in his lap, it had been taken off the stand earlier that day when they had decided to sit on the floor.

His fingers pressed the keys, and he stopped humming. As the notes flowed, he thought about Draco's attempt at lyrics, and how he could combine them together to make a decent song. The words left his mouth before he even realized he wasn't just thinking them anymore. "It is dangerous, I know, to be lost in you so, but I am and there's nothing I can do." He hummed again.

"Desperately, loving you desperately, when you're not here with me," Draco continued, un-balling a piece of paper he had thrown away earlier.

"I get a little bit crazy. Constantly, I think about you constantly," Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the awe struck look on the blond's face. "I think we've just found the words to Blaise's song. Congratulations." Draco blushed.

"I didn't do much. You're so good at this."

"That's why I get paid to do this. And you did very well. You should be proud. If it wasn't for all of your attempts we wouldn't have any words." Draco started to unroll some more scrunched up sheets of paper, and then he and Harry lay them out flat on the floor. The arranged them all, so whichever ones were not relevant sat behind them, and the others were arranged into versus and choruses. "Blaise will love it, I promise you."

"You'll sing it!" Draco burst out suddenly, his cheeks flaming. "I already put your name down on the guest list as Shade. Father will have noticed by now, so you can't change your mind or I'll have to explain why and then Blaise won't be surprised." Harry just smiled indulgently.

"Wouldn't it be more romantic with you singing to him?"

Draco frowned, "you heard me just now, I cannot sing."

With a grin, Harry folded his arms across his chest and leant back. "For someone with an ego as big as yours, you sure are hard on yourself."

"I just want it to be perfect for Blaise," Draco said with a blush.

Harry laughed. He stood up, put away the keyboard and began to write out the failed lyrics into his notebook in order, so they made one very good song. "And they say romance is dead," he said coyly as Draco walked out of the door. The blood froze for a second, and then purposely slammed the door behind him. Harry was left alone in his recording studio, giggling. He spent the night at Jeffery's house, along with every night for the past week he had supposedly been in Tokyo.

Three months later, and Draco stood in front of the Supreme Mugwump Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had replaced Albus after his death. He waited, extremely tense, but also excited, for his husband-to-be to appear. As the party who would keep their surname, Draco was considered the 'husband', so Lucius got the extreme pleasure of walking Blaise down the aisle.

The wedding was being held at Malfoy Manor, and everyone who had been invited had turned up, except one. The South Garden was being used for the ceremony, and then the guests were to be led slightly to the east of the Manor, where the Jade Garden would serve for the celebratory portion of the evening. Everyone was sitting in small, ivory folding chairs, all facing forward and staring at Draco in his immaculate ivory and red robes.

In a small gazebo beside the entrance to the Garden from the Manor, Lucius Malfoy was rolling his eyes. "He didn't come. That bastard, uh, sorry, sir." He frowned when he realized he had insulted his father-in-law's lover. "But I can't believe he didn't come."

"He's barely been back from Tokyo for a month. He's probably busy with something, he'll be here." Lucius said for the ninth time in the space of half an hour. "Now go out there before Draco thinks you've changed your mind."

With a nervous swallow, Blaise took Lucius' arm and allowed the elder blond to lead him from the gazebo. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of him, and with a small smirk he took in the appearance of his future husband. Despite the fact that Draco had picked out the robes, he drank in every last detail of them, because nothing quite looked as good on the hanger as it did on Blaise. Draco actually licked his lips.

When the ceremony was over and the couple had kissed, house elves appeared and led the guests towards the Jade Garden. It was Asian in design, most of its shrubbery imported from Japan and China, with small ornately designed houses and bridges scattered beside small streams, with Carp and Angel fish. A gazebo had been erected in the centre of the garden, the food and cake placed safely underneath it. Draco and Blaise cut their cake, and as music began to play, they made their way to the large open area of grass, intended to be the dance floor.

As Draco took Blaise into his arms, the blond smirked. "I love you," he whispered, "and I can so be romantic." Blaise frowned slightly. His eyes widened however, when the music suddenly changed, and standing on one of the bridges over the largest stream Shade Lyon started to sing.

The man had appeared out of nowhere, more than likely because he was able to apparate directly into his home, just like the rest of the Malfoy family.

The music started out bouncy and fast, his voice was low and drawling to begin with before it rose higher as he sang, passion colouring his every word. It was fortunate that people recognized him as Shade Lyon, otherwise they may have thought he was in love with Blaise, for he didn't take his eyes off the other man the whole was through the song.

"_My heart is out of control. This ole love struck soul just lives for the moment you're around. When I hold on to you, it is all I can do, just to keep my feet on the ground_."

Draco allowed Blaise to stop dancing, and they stood together, holding each other and just listening to _**their**_ song. Blaise smiled softly, as Draco began to whisper the words in his ear, a small blush had settled across the blond's cheeks.

"_Desperately, loving you desperately, when you're not here with me  
I get a little bit crazy._" 

Lucius frowned. He was standing with Remus and Severus when Minister Fudge came over. The three friends were enjoying the sound of Harry's voice, and drinking in the sight of the newlyweds looking so happy. Unfortunately, Cornelius took that opportunity to grab Lucius' hand and shake it heartily.

"Would you look at that?" He said, nodding towards Shade, "that there boy is in love with your son-in-law." He gave a small smirk at the thought.

"_Constantly, I think about you constantly, look at what you've done to me; I'm just like a little baby. Oh, I love you desperately_."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Actually, that is Shade Lyon, the multi-millionaire singer." Fudge's face turned a shade of red only known to the tomato family. "And I do believe Draco wrote most of that song."

"Really?" Lucius asked, ignoring the Minister's presence. "When?"

"While Harry was supposedly in Tokyo. He was actually staying at his friends, and helping Draco write the song. I think they did a brilliant job."

"_Will I laugh, will I cry? Will I live, will I die? It all depends upon you. And it is dangerous, I know, to be lost in you so, but I am and there's nothing I can do_."

Lucius was still frowning when the Minister walked away. So Harry had missed their anniversary to write a song for Blaise? Hm, Lucius thought, running his fingers over his chin as his eyes turned to Shade. They man's waist length hair blew behind him in a gust of wind; before settling over his shoulders and arms as he swayed from side to side. Lucius had to admit, the man was tantalizing, but then again, he knew that. He had always known that. Shade was shirtless, as he normally was when performing. Two leather bands wrapped around each of his biceps, and a silver ankh on a leather thong hung around his neck, resting on his chest. Leather trousers and boots completed the outfit.

Lucius licked his lips slightly, frowning as he noticed a few others doing the same.

"_Desperately, loving you desperately, when you're not here with me  
I get a little bit crazy. Constantly, I think about you constantly, look at what you've done to me; I'm just like a little baby. Oh, I love you desperately_."

When the song finished, everyone clapped and Shade took a small bow. The music started over again and with a smirk, Harry shouted, "dance this time, yeah?" And then he began to sing Blaise's song once more.

Lucius waited until it was over, and a few other couple joined the newlyweds on the dance floor. They swayed to the music being played by the string quartet as Lucius made his way towards the bridge, and Shade.

"Hello, nice of you to make it." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Hm," Harry agreed, smirking. "Draco and I figured Blaise would know I was singing at the wedding. We wanted to surprise him. So we waited until it was almost over." Lucius nodded.

The blond was well aware of how angry Harry would be if Lucius gave away his hard kept secret, but the blond couldn't help himself any longer. He had spent most of their relationship hiding from Shade while longing to be with Harry, and now he had enough. If everyone knew, then there was no reason to keep his distance. And, he thought snidely, no one else would even dare to suggest that _his_ Harry was in love with Blaise.

Wary of Harry's wrath, Lucius held both of Shade's hands in one of his before catching his chin tightly. He waited until Harry let out a startled protest before he crushed their lips together. Moaning into the kiss, he was aware of the quartet when they stopped playing, and he was aware that Harry was kissing back ardently. He let go of the boy's hands. Harry's hands immediately sought purchase on Lucius' shoulders as the elder man crushed his smaller lover against his chest.

They pulled back panting, still clinging to the other. "Marry me?" Lucius breathed, still loud enough for some people to hear. Camera flashed, and Severus actually fainted. But both Draco and Blaise seemed unfazed by their limelight being stolen. They continued to dance together, swaying in one another's arms, even though there was no music playing.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, leaning forward for another kiss. He ignored the flashing cameras, after a year of being in the music business he was used to having his picture taken. He didn't even seem to notice, than during their kiss, Lucius' hand tangled in Harry's hair, and he unconsciously dropped his glamour. Now, instead of fisting waist length hair, Lucius' fingers were tangled in Harry Potter's regularly messy short hair. With a moan, Harry pulled back to be met with Lucius' wide eyes.

Lucius had expected to have to publicly explain that he had kissed Shade, because Shade was really Harry. He did not, however, expect that Harry's glamour would fall, and he would be seen kissing Harry at his son's wedding.

Or, for that matter, heard proposing at his son's wedding. And being accepted.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, the word only just registering. "You said yes?"

"I said yes," Harry laughed lightly at the amazed look on his lover's face. "Oh, I said yes didn't I?" He giggled again. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Lucius tugged at Harry's short hair, and the man's face paled drastically. Lucius actually thought he might faint. "Oh bugger. I hate you." He muttered under his breath as he pulled away from Lucius with a glare.

"You love me really. You said yes," he pointed out with a smirk as Harry made his was over to congratulate the still dancing couple.

Lucius followed wordlessly. Amid a sea of gaping, stunned guests, Lucius took his lover by the hand and led them to their bedroom. He planned to start celebrating their up-and-coming wedding early. Very early, in fact.

"It must be love, oh it must be love," Lucius breathed and Harry smiled back at him. In a reverse of how it had happened a year and three months ago, Lucius hooked his finger through Harry's belt loop and pulled him through the doorway, a smirk on both of their faces. Lucius kicked the door closed, and pinned Harry back against it. "Aren't you going to kiss me good morning?" He breathed against Harry's lips.

"This morning, and every morning you'll have me." Harry promised, he grinned before leaning forward for another kiss. Lucius smirked into the kiss, his hands in Harry's hair, and Harry's arms around his waist and back. They pulled apart as Lucius led them towards the bed.

"I haven't gotten you a ring yet," Lucius whispered in apology, laying Harry down beneath him.

"I'll settle for a song." The younger Wizard grinned. They kissed again, before Harry rolled them, pinning Lucius under him this time. "I'll even help you write one."

"As long as Draco isn't the one singing at the wedding." Lucius agreed, smirking widely as Harry bent down to capture another kiss.

Draco and Blaise continued to dance together outside, as the band began to play again. And in the privacy of their room, Lucius and Harry did a dance of their own, consummating their own engagement with as much passion as Harry had put into Blaise's song. Neither left the bed until late the next day, but no body they lived with found anything to complain about.

Well, except Severus, who fainted when Lucius asked him to go ring shopping with him.

**The End**

Thanks for reading. I was meant to be doing a sequel to **I Want To Love You**, which will be called **So Far Away**, but I did this instead.

You know, it's funny how most anon reviews are flames. But I don't mind. It gives me something to laugh about. Isn't it so very sad that people actually finish reading a fiction, and then take the time to send a review just to tell you "to get a life"? Some people need to take that advice for themselves.

Please take the time to give me nice reviews… Lol.


End file.
